


Everytime I Look

by craple



Series: Seeing Red [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You trust me," Jason says when he pauses for breath, lips looking very red and very pliable, against Tim's cheek. "You trust me, don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime I Look

Tonight shouldn't feel like it's not just any other night, where they flirt shamelessly then start touching each other shamelessly before ripping each other's clothes off like a pair of thoughtless beasts they're _not_.

(Are they really aren't?)

But if tonight is just like the previous night, or the one before that, then it's Jason who is at fault here.

Jason _shouldn't_ be pulling the armor down Tim's shoulders like they're precious, shouldn't be licking at the bare skin revealed, nipping and marking at a particular sensitive spot near Tim's collarbone; shouldn't be pressing Tim's body warm and tender, nestling himself between Tim's legs and make himself a home there, because this is not the kind of thing they usually do, if it's any other night.

(Some nights though – like the night when Tim finally said yes to Jason's advance for a date, when Jason sneaked into Tim's class and dropping papers and kissing Tim on the library after, with his hand working down Tim's pants – _this_ happens, maybe more than Tim would like to admit, but.)

Jason stops, hovering five inches away above his face, thumb tracing over his cheekbone and lifting the mask over his face. He looks at Tim's eyes, searching, and he must like what he sees there, because his (beautiful) deep green eyes are sparkling and darkening, one at a time.

He's ravishing Tim's lips between one heartbeat and the next, but his hands are full of intent and slow as they explore every inch of Tim's body, scorching hot inside the Red Robin suit – and why the hell is he still wearing this yet, what is Jason's doing, what –

"You trust me," Jason says when he pauses for breath, lips looking very red and very pliable, against Tim's cheek. "You trust me, don't you?"

_I have trusted you since the moment I saw you flying as Robin_ , Tim wants to say. _I have trusted even before you tried to kill me, have managed to kill me, and I would have trusted you even if you lost your mind and decided to kill me again_ , he doesn't say.

Instead, he cups Jason's face, keeps his face there above Tim's own, then says, very clearly: "I trust you."

Jason smiles and strips the layers of Red Robin's clothing away.


End file.
